Lets Dance
by ZipherAvenger
Summary: It is known that music can be a key to the soul, and a certain blonde-haired couple are known to believe in that. They barely have any secrets to keep from the world... but some are always left unsaid, especially when they involve a strained relationship.


Just a quick one-shot I decided to write for RokuNami day. It isn't my best, but I guess I'm happy with how it turned out. Enjoy!

The sun had just begun to set when a rather shabby convertible pulled up to the front of a neat, fenced-in yard. The grass stretched before the vehicle for a good stretch before coming to a stop at the foot of some porch steps. As for the actual house, there wasn't anything peculiar that really stood out. The only detail that could be classified as being "strange" was the open front door, only a screen providing some safety for anybody who happened to be inside. That was usual of the pair that owned the property, though. They barely had any secrets and were almost glad to allow even complete strangers to catch a glimpse of the very place they called home. Well, that was true for really only one of the two, though.

A man with striking, spikey blonde hair had begun to exit his convertible before coming to a stop, one hand on the door's handle and a foot already making its first step on the pavement. The soft notes of a song he knew all too well had been the cause of his hesitation. Did it bring bad memories? No, only thoughts of past cheerful moments came to mind at the distant sound of trumpets breaking the soft melody before seeming to change into an entirely new song filled with a fast and energetic beat. Those joyful memories were no more, though. Those days were behind him, back when he was only a teenager and had almost no worries about keeping a job or trying to support a growing family.

With a sigh he stepped completely out of the car, closing the door behind him with a loud slam. He didn't need this distraction, especially considering what he had gone through already that day. All that he wanted was to sit down to a good meal before heading off to bed for a good night's rest. Anything else would only make him more stressed. The irritable man clutched tightly at his suitcase, pushing through the gate as he made his way up the path heading towards the steps. Before he could reach them, though, a blonde-haired woman came into view on the other side of the screen, a smile tweeking the corners of her mouth.

Her hande reached out to push open the door, only for it to be pushed back by him. His palm continued to rest on the screen as he allowed his fingers to make their way through the mesh, brushing against her own.

"Playing a record, huh?" was the only words that escaped his lips, not a smile nor a frown being displayed for her to see. The woman, though, refused to let the smile leave her face as she responded,

"Of course, Roxas. We haven't played one in quite a while."  
"You know there is a reason why that is, Namine."  
"Oh, really? Explain it to me, then."

Roxas simply shook his head, brows starting to furrow in annoyance. His hand briefly left her own before flinging open the screen, causing the woman before him to stumble into him. There was no yelp that followed. Only silence as the two awkwardly embraced, his suitcase forgotten on the wood of the porch as his hands rested on the tops of her arms. His grip steadied Namine, her face only inches from his own. Without warning she closed the space between them, shrugging her arms free and wrapping them around his neck, head resting against his chest. No instruction had to be given for his own arms to make their way to her waist, wrapping comfortably around her petite frame.

"Not even one dance?" the small blonde murmured after a few moments of silence passed between them. A few more seconds came and went before Roxas sighed, leaning his head down to let his face nestle into her neck, a smile finally beginning to form.

"Alright... just one dance."

With those words the two began to let their feet speak for the both of them. Even after so many years they still stayed in the same beat, neither of them missing a step. As they let themselves get lost in the music, Roxas couldn't help but let out a laugh. It had been too long since he last felt that free; that happy with a certain beautiful woman in his arms. How could he have let himself distance their relationship to such an extent? At that moment he couldn't feel more grateful for being with her. Namine had somehow brought him out of the hole he had dug himself in to. For some reason she didn't have to use many words. All she had to do was play that one record and simply be there for him to see.

"We should do this more often." he couldn't but chuckle, giving one last twirl as the music came to a stop, leaving behind the chirp of crickets as the sun gave off its last rays of light. 


End file.
